ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Benmastermind
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the BTMT/Fans page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Please use the Page Creation Portal for creating pages. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 12:20, August 17, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Userpage Link You know, just linking to "Benmastermind" will not link to your userpage. You must link to "User:Benmastermind" instead, but keep the text saying "Benmastermind". To do this, type Benmastermind. Of course, you could also say your nickname instead of "Benmastermind", but just keep the part with "User:" in front of it. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 18:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) WELCOME!!!! Welcome to the wiki, Mastermind! I hope we get to know each other and become good friends. I'm Evolved To'kustar but everyone just calls me ET. I run four series here, BTUAM, BTMW, BTDE and Chaz Sulkin. If you wanna make a series but don't know how to start it, just go to the adopt a page forum, my series Chaz Sulkin is up for adoption there. Anyway, thought I would introduce myself and wish you good luck! ET |Was |Here!!! 05:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) OH! And if you need any help, just ask! ET |Was |Here!!! 05:35, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chaz Sulkin Thanks! :). So do you need any help with anything? ET |Was |Here!!! 05:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I think It's better to chat. Benmastermind The Mastermind (Talk - Blog - ) 05:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: My Series Thank you for the compliment and the pictures, but I already made pictures. Could you link to them? As for Season 4, I'll continue it when I'm good and ready. I will soon. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 14:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) No. I do not give you permission to use the aliens a created. And the borrowed aliens is up to the creators. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I donated The PunisherLen Vennyson (Talk - Blog - ) 14:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) You want Roads for BTMT stuff. I own BTUP. Weirdo Guy (talk) 14:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Villains Yes, but give credit somewhere. Also, don't make this canon to BTMT or BTTMT. Roadster (Let's talk.) 14:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Demo 1 This is the first and final demo for Jake 13: The Video Game. When you go all the way to the top of the level, press left and then up again to progress. Here is the link to download it: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BwWE9mSRmieFN2U1ZmFkODYtZDg4Ny00MTM4LWEyYWEtZjIzOGM5ZTg2NDE1 Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 04:05, November 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Some Questions Hey there! ^w^ Welcome to the wiki. 1. Well, I guess that all depends on what's going on with my series when yours gets off the ground and runnng. Sounds like fun though, I'll see if I can make it work. 2. Not at the moment, no. :( I'm really busy, plus my drawing tablet just died. D: I won't be making any art for a while... 3. I'll check it out. ^^ Just started reading the first post, it's cool! 4. Of course! Just let me know what I can do. 5. Actually, I'm a 15 year old girl. XD I know, not exactly the target demographic. But what can I say, I love these kinds of shows! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC)